


The first rule of geek-club?

by millygal



Series: Team Drabble SPN_Bigpretzel '18 V-Day Inanimate Objects [34]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Some people are just too sensitive.





	The first rule of geek-club?

“Nope.”

“Please.”

“Nuhuh. The last one I almost ended up handfasted to a male-witch who thought I’d look good in dreadlocks and a leather vest. I’m still not over the fuckin’ ‘fake’ tattoo cuff.”

“That was completely your own fault, Dean. I warned you not to drink that wine, but you insisted.”

“I didn’t know that wine was a sign of my betrothal to the guy, and I ended up having to shave my head to get rid of those damn dreadlocks.”

“What happens at a convention stays at a convention, Dean.”

“Since when do witches watch Stargate Atlantis, anyway?!”


End file.
